LA FIN DE VOLDEMORT
by yuna usagi
Summary: les membres de l'A.D. on quitter l'école, mais Voldemort sévit toujours. L'A.D. et l'Ordre de phenix vont devoir trouver une solution. Au programme, aventure, romance, cross over avec buffy en avant dernier chapitre. Merci de m'aider à rectifier mon ra.
1. le secret d'hedwidge

******************************************  
Le secret d'Hedwige

******************************************

Après sa dernière année à Poudlard, Harry consacra tout son temps à Dumbledore qui l'avait recruté pour mettre au point un moyen de tuer définitivement Voldemort. Harry avait demander au autre membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore de se regrouper. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'appelle de leur leader. Tous, même Cho qui vivait dans l'espoir qu'elle arriverai à nouveau à séduire l'ex-attrapeur des Gryffondore.

En fait l'A.D. restait au Q.G. pour se perfectionner tous autant qu'ils sont au technique de combat magique. L'ordre du Phoenix partait çà et là à la recherche d'information pour Dumbledore. Régulièrement, Harry envoyait Edwige à Poudlard pour demander des nouvelle de Ginny qui entamait sa dernière année.

Ces derniers temps ce pendant, Edwige était moins efficace et rentrait tard le soir. Cela inquiétait pas mal Harry qui n'était pas habitué à ce comportement. Un autre mystère venait s'ajouter à elui d'Edwige. Dumbledore recevait régulièrement une femme dans son bureau. Il ne l'avait toujours pas présenté au autre membre de l'équipe quand Noël sonna ses douze coups. Harry se demandait si il ne s'était pas trompé en suivant Dumbledore. Hermione le rassura tant bien que mal.

Ce soir là pourtant, Harry vit entrer Edwige dans le bureau de Dumbledore, au lieu de partir faire sa course. Fâché, Harry entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je peu savoir ce que tu fais ici au lieu de fai...

En observant le bureau, il ne vit personne hormis bien entendu la jeune inconnue. Dumbledore souriait.

- Tu es bien sure de toi? demanda-t-il à l'inconnue.  
- Oui Professeur. Père n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, mais dans l'état actuelle des chose je ne sert pas à grand chose à Harry.  
- Bien, Harry c'est bien que tu soit là.  
- Ha bon?  
- Je n'aurai pas à aller te chercher. Assied toi, le professeur Rogue arrive tout de suite.  
-Le professeur Rogue?  
- Oui, il est impliqué dans cette affaire

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les évènement. En général, il n'appréciait guère d'être dans une intrigue dont il était à la fois le centre et l'ignorant. La Professeur Rogue entra. Quand il vit Harry, son visage devint patibulaire.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Dumbledore.  
- Oui. Harry, il faut que je te parle d'une chose, mais comme le gardien du secret c'est Serverus, il va falloir que ce soit lui qui parle.  
- De quoi parlez vous, dit le professeur Rogue.  
- Je parle d'une mission que Lily et James Potter vous auraient confier avant leur mort.  
- Mais cette personne est elle consentante à être dévoilé?  
- Elle l'est, répondit l'inconnue.  
- Fort bien... Lorsque tu n'était qu'un bébé, ta mère est venu me voir.  
-Maman??? fit Harry étonné  
- Votre mère est venu me voir avec une enfant de sept ans déjà. Elle s'appelait Edwige Potter.  
- Edwige Potter?  
- Elle m'a demander si je pouvais veiller sur elle, qu'un grand danger menaçais la famille et qu'elle voulait que ses enfants soit protégés par deux gardiens du secret différents. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de te confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette enfant c'était ta soeur.  
- Ma soeur?

Le secret dévoilé, Edwige, l'inconnue, continua voyant que le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait plus aller plus loin. Il était devenu rouge de colère.

- Depuis la mort de nos parents, je me suis toujours mis au courant de ta situation. Plusieur fois j'ai demandé à papa.  
- Vous appelez le Professeur Rogue Papa?  
- Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en a l'aire Harry. Il m'a donner l'amour, le temps, l'argent sans compter. C'est lui qui m'a consolée à la mort de papa. Toujours est il que j'avait demandé à ce que tu vienne à la maison. Dumbledore a refusé à cause de la barrière de protection qu'il avait établi. Tu étais désormais l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort. Miss Figg me donnait de tes nouvelles, de la manière où tu étais traité. Tu sais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pus pour te consoler.  
- On ne s'est jamais rencontré.  
- Tu en ai sûre? La petite souris blanche c'était moi.  
- Mimi, c'était toi.

Harry se rappelait à présent. Seul dans son cagibi sous l'escalier, il avait découvert une souris blanche qu'il avait baptisé Mimi. Quand il était triste il allait la voir. Il se confessait à sa seule amie Mimi.

- Par là suite quand tu est allé à Poudlard, j'ai pris l'apparence d'un Hibou du même nom que moi. Edwige.  
- Tu es une animagi? Tu est ma chouette.  
- Et ta soeur. Harry.

Harry se tenait là comme abruti par la nouvelle. Il avait une grande soeur. Celui qui avait toujours était seul se voyait maintenant avec une famille. Une famille qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonnée.

- Je voulais que tu saches que n'est pas le seul rescapé de la famille et que entre Potter, on sera toujours fort.

Elle l'avait entouré de ses bras. Harry senti une chaleur l'envahir. Un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité s'installait peu à peu en lui. Il ne fût pas long à aller le dire à ses amis de l'A.D. qui accueilli Edwige les bras ouvert.


	2. Un Malfoy dans l'AD

**II**

Sans Issus

Depuis Qu'Edwige avait intégré l'A.D., Cho avait remarquée que cette soeur avait une tendance à s'accaparer Harry. Elle lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Officiellement, Edwige n'avait jamais poursuivi de cours, mais Dumbledore lui avait beaucoup enseignée.

La journée avait été divisée en 4. Le matin, l'A.D. apprenait les potion les plus puissants et les sort les plus puissant. L'après midi, ils lisait tous ce que l'Ordre du Phoénix avait trouver. Ils lisaient, et synthétisaient les trouvailles. Il arrivait à Neville de s'en plaindre mais Hermione lui rappelait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix, eux, prenait des grand risque pour trouver les renseignements qui neutraliseraient Voldemort.

Un soir, Chô alla voir Harry dans sa chambre. Depuis 2 mois que l'A.D. avait été remis sur pied, Harry ne lui avait toujours pas adresser la parole. Elle frappa. Qu'elle qu'un l'invita à entrer.

- Chô? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Harry  
- Heu... Tu t'entraîne dure avec Edwige.  
- Oui.  
- J'aimerai savoir si notre histoire est définitivement fini.  
- C'est toi qui y a mis un terme.  
- Mais je n'y était pour rien si Marietta nous as trahi.  
- Je sait mais tu l'a défendu. Dans cette histoire, je n'était pas le seul concerné je te signale.  
- La bonne blague. Comme si j'avais pu savoir qu'elle rapporterait à Madame Ombrage.  
- Ecoute, je ne tien pas à revenir sur cette discution. Visiblement nous avons une incompatibilité de personnalité. Je t'aime bien et je préfère que nous restions amis. c'est claire maintenant.  
- Très claire.

Mais, Chô s'était approcher de Harry. Elle l'avait renverser sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier d'abore surpris réussi à se dégager. Maintenant il était remonter.

- Chô, si tu veus rester à l'A.D., il va falloir que tu comprenne une chose. Quand je dit que je veus que nous restions des amis, ça veux dire que je veux que nous restions des amis. Maintenant dehors!

Chô rentra pleurer dans la chambre des filles. Rester seul dans sa chambre Harry se sentait fautif. Il était vrai que Chô ne pouvait pas connaitre les projets de son ami, mais il devait de rendre à l'évidence que lui non plus n'avait pas été correct avec elle. Il avait passé ses nerfs sur elle ce jour là.Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environ. Il voulait se changer les idées.

Il longea la galerie marchande quand il croisa Drago Malfoy. Il se souvint alors que ce dernier avait renié sa famille et avait décidé de volé de ses propre ailes.

- Drago!! dit-il  
- Harry!  
- Que fait-tu à présent?  
- J'ai trouvé un emploi chez les Moldus. Je m'occupe des rayonnage dans un magasin. Le Salaire n'est pas mirobolant, mais ça me permet de joindre les deux bouts. Et toi?  
- J'ai remis en place l'A.D. et je travail pour lutter contre Voldemort.  
- C'est vrai que ce problème n'est pas encore résolu. Tu crois qu'il y aura une place pour moi à l'A.D.  
- Je ne suis jamais contre un peu d'aide.

Il emmena Drago. Un vote à main lever avait autorisé Drago à entrer dans le groupe. Les opposant les plud virulent était sans doute la famille Weasley. Madame Weasley ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry tenait tant à accepter Drago dans l'équipe. Monsieur Weasley, quand à lui, ne lui parlait même plus. Fred et Georges ne lui donnaient que des nouvelles de la boutique, Percy faisait minie de ne pas le voir, seul Bill et Charly entrenait encore des relation amicaux avec lui. Tout deux pensait que Harry avait raison de négliger aucune aide. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était qui le couple "Hermione, Ron" semblait au bord de la rupture. D'une façon Général, les enfants de moldu soutenait le soutenait et les enfants de sorcier était du coté des Weasley.

La situation se désagrégeai de jour en jour. L'A.D. avait formé deux clans. Drago, à plusieur reprise avit même projeté de partir. Mais Harry le stoppa. Il pensait sincèrement que la mobilisation ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre des soldats. Au-delà des affaires de famille, ils avaient une guerre à mener.

Dumbledore fit entrer un peu plus tard une autre femme. Cette femme était l'épouse d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort, l'ex-fiancé de Drago et sortante de la maison des Serpentard. Elle s'appelait Pansy Goyle. Après avoir passé ses ASPIC, elle avait été donnée en mariage à Goyle. Malgrès son refus, le mariage eu lieu. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que les femme n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait obéïr à leur père, puis à leur mari. C'était comme ça.

En entendant ça, Ron s'était révolté. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi, Pansy avait accepté ce mariage. Il trouvait honteux qu'une femme ne puisse pas épousé l'homme qu'elle s'était choisi.

Alors que le jour de l'ultime combats avançait, L'A.D. se disloquait.


	3. Le test

III

Le Test

L'ambiance à l'A.D. se dégradait à mesure que le temps passait. Noël approchait et on commençait déjà à compter les blessés. Voldemort n'avait pas encore attaqué. Finalement, ce fut Dumblrdore, dans sa grande sagesse, qui convoca Harry et Arthure Weasley. Il leur repprochait de laisser les chose s'envenimer. Il fût plus dure avec monsieur Weasley. Il jugeait bon de lui rapeller que Drago Malfoy était désormais des leur et qu'il fallait absolument laisser les affaire' de famille hors de la résistance .

- Mon bébé ne sera jamais heureuse avec ce garçon.  
- Qui le dit, déclara Harry, je n'aime Drago pas plus que vous. Mais je l'ai vu avec Giny... Il est très attentionné avec elle je puis vous le jurer.  
- Si tu le dit.

Arthur était parti en claquant la porte. Il fût suivi de Harry. Madame Weasley avait fini par rejoindre Harry dans le groupe "pour Drago". Harry lui avait donner à lire Roméo et Juliette. Elle avait tellement pris pour Ginny qu'il lui fallait à présent l'aider pour que sa "petite poupée" ne souffre pas. Tous allèrent se couché. Tous, sauf Chô qui était sorti se promener dans les rues de Londre, et Harry qui la suivait. Il avait des choses à lui dire.

- Chô, attent!!! cria-t-il  
- Harry?  
- Il faut quer je te parles.

Tous les deux allèrent dans un café en terrasse couverte et chauffée. Assis l'un enface de l'autre, Chô buvait sa tasse de chocolat alors que Harry restait devant son lait chaud.

- Tu voulait me parler?  
- Heu oui!!! Tu sait l'autre jours dans ma chambre.  
- Oui!!!  
- Et bien, je crois que j'ai été dur avec toi... et...

Les mots ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Sa poitrine le brulait. Il avait comme une envie de crié. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée, il pensait être guéri de Chô, mais tout n'était qu'illusion.

- Et???  
- Je me demandait si... tu... enfin voilà quoi.  
- Que dois-je comprendre?  
- Tu croit qu'on pourrait se donner une nouvelle chance.

Chô resta un moment sans parler. Ce fût sans surprise qu'il la vit sangloter. Il lui donna un mouchoir.

- Je n'y croyait plus. Je croyait que tu me détestait moi.

Chô et Harry sortirent du café pour marcher. En silence, ils arrivèrent sur les berge du Liverpool. Chô s'était blotti dans les bras de Harry. Il senti qu'elle grelottait un peu. Il la couvrit alors avec son blouson. Il souleva le visage de Chô et l'embrassa. Cette chaleur, il l'avait presque oublié. Malgrès son hypersensibilité, Chô était celle qu'il cherchait, il en était sûr à présent.

Monsieur Weasley resta un moment face au feu de cheminée. Il commençais à se demander si finalement, il ne fallait laisser faire Giiny. Elle allait sur sa majorité après tout. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Drago qui dormait paisiblement et profondément, un peu aidé par le somnifère que Arthur avait mis dans son verre. Il posa sa main sur le fron de Drago et entra dans son rêve.

**Citation:**

Drago marchait dans la brûme qui s'épaissisait à mesure qu'il avançait. Il entendait la voix et Ginny qui l'appelait à son secour. Sa voix raisonnait sans qu'il ne trouva d'où elle venait. Il courrait dans tout les sens, en l'appelant. Le brouillard se fit moins épais. Une fois le voile levé, le soleil innondait le désert. Il faisait très chaud. Il vit un village à l'abandon au loin et s'y rendi. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vive. Ce pendant, un homme avançais vers lui. C'était son père habillé en cowboy.

- Il est l'heure, dit-il.

- Le Maître nous attend.  
- Quoi?  
- La Weasley aussi.  
- Vous ne lui avaez pas fait de mal?  
- Pas encore. Si tu cours, tu pourra peu être la sauvée.  
- Non pas elle.

Les yeux de Drago brillait de rage, d'inquiétude. Son sang samblait courir dans ses veines. Il courru après son père et arriva près d'un arbre où Ginny était attachée. Voldemort en personne se trouvait à ses côté. Il brandit sa baguette et cria " AVRAKADAVRA". Un éclaire vert sorti de sa baguette et se dirigeait vers Ginny.

- NON, Hurla drago qui transplana devant Ginny pour recevoir le sort à sa place.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Arthur avait transplané juste à temps dans sa chambre. Le cri de Drago avait réveiller tout le monde qui accourrai à présent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Drago? demanda Edwige  
- Je... C'est Ginny, elle est en danger.  
- Tu as rêver, dit Harry. Un mauvais rêve rien de plus.  
- Non, elle est en danger. Je doit aller à Poudlard.  
- Drago, dit Hermione, rendore toi. Demain on enverra un hibou à Poudlad d'accor?

Drago eu du mal à se rendormir. Quand il sombra à nouveau, il se vit en en costume de marié et Ginny dans un robe blanche. C'était un cadeau de monsieur Weasley pour le remercier d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour sauvé celle de Ginny. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais pour Drago ça avait l'air vrai. Maintenant Monsieur Weasley était convincu des sentiments du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, Monsieur Weasley annonça que Ginny passerai Noël à L'A.D. Il s'adressa à Drago directement et devant tout le monde.

- je te confit ma fille Malfoy. Si jamais tu la rend malheureuse, je te promet que tu soufrira avant de mourrir.  
- Qu'est qui vous a fait changer d'avis?  
- Un homme qui est prêt à sacrifié sa vie pour celle qu'il aime mérite une chance.  
- C'était vous?  
- Je voulait savoir si tu était sincèrent. Tien une lettre de Ginny.

Comme par enchantement, L'A. à l'unisson. Une fête de réconciliation fut organisée pour marqué le jours où la raisson avait pris le dessus sur la bêtise


	4. La strategie pour vincre Voldemort

**IV**

La stratégie pour vincre Voldemort

Depuis les Vacances de Noël, les attaques des Mangemorts s'étaient emplifiés. Elle avaient réellement commencer début décembre. L'Ordre du Phoénix et L'A.D. avait réussi à mettre en place une résistence nébuleuses. Durmstrang, Beaubâton et Poudlard avait été réquisitioné pour aider la mobilisation. Respectivement ils devait : fabriquer de portauloin, fabriquer des potions régénérante, et trier les donnée ramener pas l'Ordre du Phoénix. A la Base, c'était le travail de l'A.D. mais celui-ci était souvant en patrouille.

Le Chicaneur et la gazette du sorcier travaillièrent main dans la main pour distribuer les portauloins à destination inconnue. Le but de était que si un sorcier se faisait attaquer, il devait toucher son portauloin, automatiquement le service des portauloin l'envoyait de manière aléatoire l'importe où. Même l'agent de transfère ne pouvait deviner l'endroit d'arrivé. C'était Neville qui avait été à l'origine de cette idée. Il pensait que de cette manière , on évitait les espions et on sauvait des vies.

Parallèllement, un appel à la bataille avait été lancer. Les quelque sorciers qui avait répondu s'était vu affublé d'une cape noire et d'un gallion d'appelle. Quand un moldu se faisait attaquer et que l'un des cape noire se trouvait dans le coin, il devait aller le secourir. La cape servait à cacher l'identité d'un Cape noir d'où leur nom. Assez souvant, l'alerte ammenait plusieur Cape noire au point de ralliement. Cette stratégie avait été monté par Hermione qui avait remarquer que les gens était plus efficaces quand il restaient anonyme que lorsqu'il se faisait connaitre. Deplus, ça protégeait le cape noire et sa famille.

Cette mobilisation s'était montré redoutable face à un puissant Voldemort enragé. La cicatrice de Harry le brulait comme jamais au paravant. Edwige s'en inquiéta. Fort heureusement, Harry maîtrisait maintenant l'Occlumencie. Voldemort ne pouvait plus entré dans ses pensés.

Un soir, un message arriva par l'intermédiaire de Mimi, la souris blanche de Harry. C'était de la part de Pansy. Elle écrivait qu'elle n'avait plus de droit que quitter le chateau de son mari. Elle avait joins aussi un autra mots. Un rapport de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

**Citation:**

Voldemort est venu au château. voici ce que j'ai pue entendre de cette entretien.

Voldemort : L'Ordre du Phénix et l'A.D. semble mieux organisé qu'avant. Nous perdons des agents en permanence.

Goyle : Je le sait Maître. Mais il ne pourrons jamais nous vincre t'en que vous êtes là.

Voldemort : Tant qu'il ne saurons ce qui peu me vincre. Non.

Goyle : Mais vous êtes invincible.

Voldemort : Je le suis. Seul l'unions des Trois Ordres peu m'aneantir.

Goyle : Les 3 Ordres...

Voldemort : Goyle, tout ça doit rester entre toi et moi.

Goyle : Oui, Maître

Voldemort : Où est votre épouse?

Goyle : Sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle se rachète une baguette.

Voldemort : Bien. Tu ne m'a jamais vu.

Goyle : Oui mon maître.

A la lecture de ce mot, Neville, qui avait intercepter Mimi courru dans la salle à manger. Mimi avait repris sa forme original. Neville était inquet. Depuis que Pansy avait intégré le groupe, elle et lui s'était rendu amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, s'était que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il recevait de ses nouvelle.

L'O.P et l'A.D se reunirent en conseil d'urgence. Assis autour de la table, chacun allait de son opinion. Heureusement, Hermione avait confiner dans un cahier les documents.

- Un bon nombre de documents de support divers, raconte l'histoire du dieux des enfer. D'autre en revanche parle de Dame Nature.

Durant une bonne parti de la nuit, tout le monde discuta de cette histoire d'ordre.

Un mois plus tard cependant, les élèves en charge de lire et résumer les trouvaille virent une boule de cristal qui montrait l'enregistrement d'une centaine d'heures de ce qui semblait être une réunion. D'abore Dumbledore pensa que c'était un film tout simplement. Cependant, quelquechose attira son attention. Il y avait trois personne, parlant une langue qui se rapprochait du sumérien, qui semblait de diserter. Il avait l'impression de vivre en direct une sorte de réunion diplômatique.

Harry demanda à revoir le film épisodiquement. Curieusement, il savait utiliser la boule, il comprenait le langage employé. Il fit un rapport complet de ce qu'il avait vue, entendu et essaya de comprendre comment il pouvait à ce point connaitre des choses, sans les avoir apprise. Voldemort fut encore l'excuse invoquer par Dumbledore mais... Harry ne le cru pas. Il y avait quelque chose que clochait dans cette affaire.

Il avait fallu plus de 2 mois à Harry pour synthétisé tout ce qu'il avait pue appendre sur la boule et sur une sorte de diamant geant dont l'utilistion lui était aussi famillier que le manimant d'un radio cassette.

Le rapport disait en gros ceci.

Il semblerai qu'il y a des années et des années, trois grands chef se partagèrent la terre. Emma Dahïo pris le monde des démons et surtout veillait sur les morts. Je n'ai pas découvert de quel manière. Sélèné régnait sur les vivants. Elle les définissait comme "les âme qui on une enveloppe charnelle" et Dame Nature régna sur la faune, la flore, les éléments et le temps. Le rôle de chacun était bien défini et était fait en sorte que si quelqu'un ne faisait pas son rôle, l'équilibre serai rompu.

Des années durant, Les trois....disons dieux, vivèrent dans la paix. Un jour cependant, un démon d'apparence humaine se maria avec la princess héritière de Naturial, la ville de Dame Nature. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenu mais son pouvoir se trouvait désormais dans le corps de Ce démon. Pour le vincre, les trois dieux invoquèrent l'arme suprème. Une energie dont le role était d'absorbé le pouvir du démon. c'était la combinaison des pouvoir des Dame Nature l' energie des quatre élément : l'eau, la terre, les feu et l'aire aditionnée de l'élément terre er metal), de l'énergie des ténèbres de Emma Daïo et du Sacre de Sérénité.  
L'histoire ne dit pas si ils ont gagnés, mais comme nous sommes là je parirait pour le "oui".

A la lecture du rapport, il y eu un silence. Chô fini par prendre la parole.

- Chez les Japonnais, Emma Daö est en effet le dieux des morts, Séléné est représentée chez les grecs comme étant la déesse de la lune.  
- Les supersticieux parle beaucoup des bienfait de la lune, dit .  
- On parle de aussi pas mal de mère Nature chez les croyances indienne, compléta Seamus.  
- Tu t'y connais en croyances indiennes toi?demanda Parvati  
- Je connais pas mal de chose tu sais.  
- Bien dit Dumbledore, je vais envoyer l'O.D. dans ces trois pays là. Qui sais nous trouvons quelque chose. Bravo Harry.

Harry était exténué. Il ne comprennait pas grand chose à ce qui venait de se passé. Il savait faire tellement de choses sans l'avoir appris. Il était un peu déconcerté et les explication de Dumbledore ne lui suffisait plus. Chô, lui était d'un grand réconfort. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Elle plus hypersensible. Elle s'était fortifié et toujours tendre et douce avec lui. Elle lui souriait toujours comme pour lui donner un energie invisible et ça marchait. Depuis peu, ils faisait chambre commune. Ce soir là elle se contenta de se lover dans ses bras et s'endormi.

L'O.P. ramena un documents en langue ancienne. Harry le lu sans problème. Il expliquait comment les trois Ordres s'y était pris pour anéantir Ce démon. Mais l'O.P et l'A.D serait-il assez puissant pour invoquer l'Arme Suprême.

- Et si, proposa Padma, chacun de nous ou deux d'entre nous apprenait à métriser un élément peu-être que on pourrait y arrivé? En plus faut oublier Harry. Nous savons tous à présent que c'est lui qui est sencé anéantir Vous avez qui.  
- Pas bête comme idée, remarqua Dmbledore.

Rapidement on tira au sort pour savoir qui apprendrai quoi. Harry et Hedwige devait utiliser le sacre. Il s'agissait de l'éneregie positive plus évoluée que le potronus.  
Dumbledore explica sa stratégie une dernière fois.

- Harry, ton combat contre Voldemort ne devra pas excédé 10 heures. Toi et ta soeur serai positioner de part et d'autre de Voldemort. Les autre formerons un cercle au tour de vous pour crée le champs de force. Il serons protéger du combats par ce champs de force. Nous nous serons dérière pour couvrir l'A.D. des attaques des détraqueurs et des Mangemort.

A présent, ils étaient prêt pour le combat.


	5. Un etrange Voyage

V

UN ETRANGE VOYAGE

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard. James et ses trois amis descendaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils voulaient lui raconter les dernières farces qu'ils avaient inventé pour martyriser Serverus Rogue. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils allaient se faire sermonner, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

Au bas de la colline, ils aperçurent une dizaine de corps éparpiller un peu partout. Lily Evans était penchée sur l'un d'eux, une jeune homme blond qui portait à sa ceinture une baguette magique.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Evans ? demanda James en se penchant sur un autre garçon roux qui se réveillait.

Ron se frotta les yeux et vit cette inconnue au dessus de son corps.

- Wouawow !!! fit-il. James Potter.

- Pardon ? répondit-James. On se connaît ?

Les membres de l'A.D. s'animèrent à leur tour. Drago, en voyant le visage de Lily, là poussa violemment et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Ne bougez-pas !!! ordonna-t-il.

- Mais c'est James Potter, il ne nous fera pas de mal ? s'exclama Ron.

Les autres membre de l'A.D.s'étaitent armés à leur tour de leur baguette. Au fil des jours et sans concertation, Harry était devenu le leader du groupe et Drago l'adjoint.

- Il t'arrive de réfléchir avec ton cerveau ? le réprimanda Hermione consternée. James Potter est mort.

- Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est Harry ? demanda Chô.

- Qu'en avez-vous fait ? demanda Drago.

- Qui ? demanda James surpris de ce ton

- Là-bas ! s'écrièrent Padma et sa sœur en cœur en pointant le haut de la colline.

Tous se retournèrent. Harry dévalait la pente. Arrivé à leur côté, il leur demanda de baisser leur baguette et organisa une réunion improvisée où évidemment ni James, ni ses mais, ni Lily n'étaient convier. Il leur montra le journal.

- On a remonté le temps ? s'étonna Neville.

- C'est ce que je crois.

- Et ce sont donc tes parents qui s'étripent là-bas ? dit Hermione qui avait toujours penser que les parents de Harry était en parfaite harmonie.

- Aussi, Hermione.

- Et c'est quoi les ordres ? demanda Chô qui s'en remettait entièrement à son petit ami.

- On va devoir demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.

- Et courir le risque de changer le passé ? demanda Hermione.

- De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes. Surtout, personne ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit sur nous hormis Dumbledore, ok ?

Un peu plus loin, Peter Petitgrow, un petit homme grassouillet, venait de montrer sa dernière trouvaille à James. Il s'agissait du porte feuille de harry. James, tout en ayant l'œil sur le groupe, ouvrit l'objet et y retrouva plusieurs bout de papier.

- On dirait une carte d'identité ? s'écria Lily.

- Une quoi ? demanda James.

- Un document fourni par les autorités moldu pour nous reconnaître.

- Nom : Potter, Prénom : Harry James, Date de naissance 31/07/89… C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une erreur ?

- C'est quoi cette photo où je suis entrain de t'embrasser ? s'étonna Lily piquée au vif.

- Vous avez l'aire d'être heureux, remarqua Rémus Lupin, le deuxième ami de James qui avait l'aire d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Parle pas de malheur Rémus, rajouta précipitamment Lily enlevant par la même occasion tout espoir à James.

- Maintenant que vous en parlez, intervint le dernier du quatuor que formaient les garçons, tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble James ?

- Dit pas de bêtise Sirius, je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant de cet âge.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, James se sentir responsable de Harry. Ils ne se dissertèrent pas pour autant. Soudain, le froid les envahi. Des ombres s'approchaient. On aurait dit qu'ils volaient. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. James et les maraudeurs s'empressèrent de leur lancer des sorts. Sans succès. Il courut protéger Harry en même temps de que Lily ; Tous deux furent surpris de leur réaction.

Harry et les membres de l'A.D. brandirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent leur Patronus. Durant cinq minutes, des animaux argentés se déchaînèrent contre les détraqueurs. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il y en avait trop.

- Pap.…Heu… James faites comme nous en vous remémorant l'instant le plus heureux de votre vie…. Et vite.

- Expecto Patronum !!! Lança James.

Un cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette. C'était un animal particulièrement agressif qui chargea sur les détraqueurs. Soudain, un phénix vint clôturer ce balais de patronus.

- Dumbledore, s'écrièrent soulagé l'A.D. au grand complet.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry raconta le strict minimum afin de pouvoir trouver de l'aide. Volontairement, il avait attribué à chacun de ses compagnons, le nom de leur patronus. L'instinct du vieil homme lui disait qu'il devait aider ces jeunes gens à retourner chez eux. Il leur proposa de les héberger dans la salle commune le temps de trouver le moyen de les aider. Harry préféra prendre plutôt la « salle à disposions ». Il s'agissait de cette fameuse salle qui verra naître l'A.D., bien plus tard.

James était surpris de l'organisation de Harry. Il admirait sa façon de gérer cette situation. Lily le trouvait bien jeune pour diriger une tel équipe. Elle tremblait pour lui ainsi que pour Edwige qui venait de prendre place parmi les membre de l'A.D. Elle avait été la première levée et s'était envolée pour chercher Dumbledore. Ce dernier était surpris du niveau de magie des ses jeunes gens. Ils étaient si complets et d'une rare sagesse pour des personnes de cet âge là.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'A.D. avait pris place dans la « salle à disposition » et il n'y eu aucune attaque de détraqueurs. Harry n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur le moyen de retrouver son temps.

Assis dans le parc de l'école, Harry feuilletait « Temps et complication » de Annie Verseur. Il était fatigué. Les autres surveillaient les alentours. Chô vint le voir. Elle voulait le convaincre de dormir un p'tit peu.

- Hep le « Survivant » ! l'appela-t-elle.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal… Mon petit copain me délaisse.

- Et y'a-t-il un mayen de réparer cette négligence ?

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, passa ses bras autour du cou et l'embrassa. Quand elle était là, Harry se détendait.

- J'aimerai que tu dormes un p'tit peu.

- Ok !! T'as gagné chéri.

Une fois qu'il eu disparu, Chô resta seule à regarder le vide. Elle maudissait Voldemort qui était là l'origine de cette guerre, Dumbledore pour avoir poser une telle charge sur les épaule de Harry, elle même de ne pas être à la hauteur du soutien dont avait besoin l'homme qu'elle aimait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se rappelait du jour où Cédric, son ex petit ami était mort assassiné par Voldemort.

Lily vint la voir. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

- C'est dur hein ? déclara-t-elle.

- Je me rappelle le jour où mon premier petit copain est mort. Ced. Est mort assassiné par « Celui-dont-on-ne-dit-pas-le-nom ».. Il lui avait lancer un sort impardonnable : L'Avracadavra.. Harry avait fait tout son possible pour ramener son corps… Je ne veux pas le perdre Madame P…

Lily la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle se demandait comment de si jeune gens pouvaient être ainsi confrontés à de tel problème..

- Madame, repris Chô ne s'apercevant pas de son erreur, ne lui laissez pas un tel fardeau.

- Pardon ?

Lily se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait erreur. Cette fille l'avait appelé Madame Potter. Y avait-il quelque chose dans son comportement qui pouvait laisser croire qu'elle sortait avec cet imbécile de James ? Elle revit enfin la carte d'identité de Harry dont les dates la troublaient. Cette fille, elle, semblait le croire.

- Il faut que vous sachiez qu…

- Chô !!

C'était Harry qui, n'arrivant pas à dormir, était redescendu.. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle déversa des larmes de stress, d'inquiétude et d'impuissance dont Harry était le principal auteur.. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Pardon, dit-il. Je ne peu même pas te promettre que je survivrais à la bataille finale.

Ils restèrent entrelacés un long moment, oubliant que Lily était là. Elle les observait. Elle les enviait. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était offerte à Serverus, il lui semblait qu'il était absent. Il n'était pas un mauvais aman, mais… était-il vraiment amoureux. A son souvenir, leur liaison était rester secrète. Serverus ne voulait pas que ses camarades le sachent. Lui un Serpentard. Elle, une Griffondore… Ca se comprenait aisément. Mais même en cachette, il ne lui témoignait pas vraiment de chaleur, alors que ces deux là pouvait, par la force de leurs sentiments, réchauffer au moins tout Poudlard. Elle y pensait d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, ses rêves, du genre inavouables, la ramenaient vers cet idiot de James Potter. En était-elle amoureuse ? Cette idée la fit frémir. C'était impensable tout bonnement… où alors elle était tombée bien bas.

Lily se rendit au cachot 7 où Serverus devait techniquement l'attendre. Effectivement, un homme l'attendait. Ce n'était pas Serverus… Ou plutôt si… Un Serverus plus vieux, meurtri visiblement. Méfiante, elle sortie sa baguette.

- Tu pointerai ta baguette sur moi Evans ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- C'est moi ? Serverus.

- Non, impossible.

- Lily écoutes moi…

- C'est un coup de Potter hein ?

Il la saisi et la plaqua contre le mur. Serrer contre elle, il sentit les effluves du passer revenir à lui et l'embrassa. Lily, reconnu son odeur et se laissa faire. Il fut le premier à se défaire de cette étreinte. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait. Pas plus le droit de dire ce qu'il allait dévoiler à l'instant ç Lily.

- Pardon.

- Qui t'a lancer un sort de vieillissement ?

- Le temps Lily. J'ai pris trente ans d'un dans la face.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je viens du futur pour reprendre l'A.D.

- Mais toi et moi…

- Non… C'est de ma faute remarque. Si je t'avais témoigné plus d'égard… Et ce traître de Potter s'est charger de te consolé bien entendu.

- Alors quand Chô m'appeler Madame Potter…

- Elle a fait ça ?

- Qu'est ce qui pèse si lourd sur les épaule du jeune Harry pour qu'il en perde le sommeil et que sa petite amie se sente si inutile.

- Le sort du monde.

- Rien que ça… Est-ce que Harry et Hedwige…

- Harry est ton fils et celui de Potter… Hedwige est notre fille.

- Mais…

Quand tu as eu marre que je te traite comme… disons un objet, tu étais déjà enceinte de Hedwige… Il faut que je te dise que malgré mon comportement de glace, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et qu…

- Professeur Rogue…

Harry le foudroyait du regard.

- Vous connaissez les règles Rogue.

- Sur un autre ton Potter.

- Je ne suis plus votre élève Serverus. De plus vous mettez ma vie en danger. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire une impasse dessus ?

- Je reste votre supérieur hiérarchique.

- Non ! Vous êtes sur les Ordres de Dumbledore. Je suis le Leader de L'A.D. en partenariat avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis venu vous chercher sur les ordres de Dumbledore.

- Il savait ?

- Il ne savait pas quand.

- Et mes parents ?

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus me voire et m'on confié ta cœur. Lily savait qu'elle allait mourir.

- Quels sont les ordres ?

- Mardi prochain, à huit heures trente deux. Pas une minute de plus. Nous devons entrer dans le tourbillon temporel en respectant le timing. Je ne me fais aucune illusion.

- N'oubliez pas les lois du temps professeur Rogue.

Ce pendant, Rogue prévint Lily de sa mort prochaine. Harry avait découvert beaucoup de chose sur l'aigreur de Serverus Rogue à son sujet. Il le tenait responsable de la mort de la seule femme qu'il certainement aimer de sa vie et qui ai eu le courage de l'aimer. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père et surtout à Sirius Black qui allait passer treize ans de sa vie à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Il profita de la semaine qui lui restait avant son départ pour jouer au quidditch contre son père. Dumbledore avait déclaré cette semaine libre et avait annulé tous les cours. Quand il n'était pas avec son père, il était avec sa mère où Chô. Elle ne l'avait aimais vue aussi heureux. Elle sourit.

Un soir elle resta seule avec Lily. Elle discutèrent entre femme. Chô avait appris que Lily Potter avait au paravent fréquenter le professeur Rogue.

- C'est que j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous et Rogue.

- Pourtant vous saviez pour Hedwige.

- Je savais seulement que vous l'aviez confié au professeur Rogue. J'ai même trouvé que c'était inconscient mais… Vous deviez avoir vos raisons.

- C'est sa fille.

- Harry me l'a dit et croyez-moi, il digère ça très mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a été la bête noire du professeur Rogue durant toute sa scolarité.

- Je vois.

- Pourquoi avez vous cassé votre liaison avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca c'est le futur.

- Comment ça se passe une liaison amoureuse avec lui.

- On se donne rendez-vous dans le cachot 7.

- Le cachot 7 ??? C'est un pervers ce type.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme par hasard, c'est l'actuelle salle de potion. Des cours tenu par qui à votre avis ?

- Serverus ?

- En plein dans le mille. Continuez voir.

- En fait, je le rejoins dans le cachot 7… Il me plaque contre le mur. On fait l'amour… On se rhabille… On convient que personne ne doit savoir…

- Alors là je comprends.

- On s'échange des banalités, on s'embrasse encore et on part.

- Il ne vous a jamais qu'il vous aimait ?

- Non.

- C'est certainement la raison du pourquoi et du comment j'ai fini par brisé notre histoire.

- Il souffre de cette séparation.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit.

- Harry a dû être furieux.

- Surtout qu'il a résisté à l'envie de tout nous dire. Prenez soins de mon fils Chô. Je sais que votre amour est puissant.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Le mardi suivant vint rapidement. L'A.D . se retrouva près de la cabane de Hagrid. Lily avait fini par raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à James, qui l'avait répété aux Maraudeurs. Ce dernier compris pourquoi Harry avait passé autant de temps avec eux. Il vint le voir.

- Harry… sache que nous ferons tout pour que tu nous survives ta mère et moi. Il est impensable que des parents survivent à ses enfants.. Les maraudeurs, Lily et moi t'avons préparé un cadeau.. Un souvenir de votre passage en quelque sorte.

Il s'agissait d'un album photo de leur séjour au Poudlard des ses parents. Harry senti ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Lui qui n'en avait jamais plus versé depuis la mort de Sirius Black. Ils salua encore une fois les maraudeurs et ses parents. Ils donna ses dernières instructions à toute l'équipe.

- Ecoutez, on doit achever Celui-dont-on-ne-dit-pas-le-nom. Dès notre arrivé, on se retrouvera face à lui. Nous appliquerons alors notre plan.

Il se dirigea vers Chô, la regarda longtemps et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime », lui dit-il tout simplement avant de se jeter dans le tourbillon. Elle avait la terrible impression qu'elle ne le reverrait pas


	6. La bataille finale

VI

La bataille finale

L'A.D. atterri dans le grand parc où elle avait été appeler deux semaine plus tôt. Voldemort se dressait devant elle. Aussitôt, chaque membre se mis au travail enfermant ainsi Voldemort, Harry et Hedwige dans un cercle élémentale. Neville et Parvati puisèrent l'énergie dans l'eau de la terre. Drago et Seamus sollicitèrent celle du feu. Ron et Hermione empruntèrent celle de la terre et des végétaux, Padma et Justin la force de l'air. Ginny Luna et les frères Crivet vinrent se joindre au groupe pour maîtriser celle du métal pour les une et celle du bois pour les autres.

Un énorme dôme s'éleva et emprisonna Voldemort et les deux Potter ensemble. Tous les deux avait appris le « sacre ». C'était une sorte de Patronus évolué que Voldemort contra tant bien que mal avec l'énergie provoquée par la soif du pouvoir et de la haine.. A l'extérieur, l'A. D, était protéger d'un c^té par leur dôme et de l'autre par l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts attaquaient sans relâche. Un à un, ces derniers mourraient sous les sorts des membres de l'Ordres du Phénix.

Arthur Weasley reçu le baiser du Détraqueurs et explosa sous un sort de Lucius Malfoy. Ron vit la scène mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et doubla sa concentration. Il devait tenir bon pour le salut de la planète. Lupin, Charlie, Ponk, Kinsley… L'Ordre du Phénix tombait aussi un à un.

Cela faisait maintenant six heures que le combat avait commencer. L'Ordre du Phénix était en grande difficulté. L'intensité du dôme était inégale comme si son auteur s'apercevait qu'il faiblissait et se ressaisissait. L'arrivé à l'improviste des Masques noirs fut un vrai miracle. C'était une armée de remplacement d'un bon millier de soldats.

Soudain, une explosion se fit à l'intérieur du dôme. Les membres de l'A.D. furent projeter en arrière. Quand tout le monde se réveilla, ce ne fût que pour constater que Voldemort et Harry avaient disparu. A la place, il y avait démon, une belle femme blonde et Tom Jedusor. Un Tom aussi jeune qu'à l'époque où il avait quitté Poudlard. Quelque mètre plus loin, Hedwige était inconsciente. Tom et la femme se levèrent. Ils avaient l'aire fatigués, au bord de l'épuisement. Tom repéra la baguette de Harry. « Accio Baguette », prononça-t-il en tendant la main. Dumbledore, encore vivant, le menaça de sa baguette.

Non, Tom. C'est fini.

Non Dumbledore, pas encore.

La femme tenait le démon fermement. Il se défendait comme un animal. Tous les deux parlait un dialecte inconnu. Tom visa le démon avec la baguette.

Vas-y Tom. Dépêche-toi.

Big bang gïa el.

Le démon explosa. A bout de force, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Les membres de l'A.D. le mettaient enjoue. « Maintenant c'est fini Dumbledore », dit-il avant de s'écrouler. La femme s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son front. Une lumière légère parut sous sa main.

Gotham ne vous embêtera plus à présent. Tom ne mourra pas non plus. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui. C'est un bon gars mine de rien.

Se disant, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle-même semblait épuisée mais curieusement sereine.

Le bilan de cette lutte était lourd. Plus de deux mille sorciers avait perdu la vie, deux mille cents cinquante Mangemorts s'étaient éteints ce jour là. Une traque au Mangemorts avait été ordonnée. Mille trois cent trente quatre Mangemorts furent mis aux arrêts par les aurores l'Ordres du Phénix et les membres de l'A.D. remonté par la disparition de leur leader. Les Mangemorts furent jugés et incarcérés à Azkaban. L'Ordre du Phénix ne comptait plus que sept membres sur les trois milles personnes qui le constituait. Il n'y eu aucune perte chez les membres de l'A.D.. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient été protégés par les Masques Noirs et l'Ordres du Phénix. Madame Weasley était désormais veuve et amputée d'un enfant… deux, si on comptait qu'elle considérait Harry comme un des siens. Chô quant à elle était passée de l'état de choc à l'hystérie. Elle quitta l'A.D. dès la fin de la guerre.


	7. Le testament

******************************************  
Le testament

******************************************

Cinq ans s'était écoulés depuis la mort de Voldemort et la disparition de Harry. Tom et la femme furent jugés non coupable des faits qui leur avait été reproché. Il était difficile de leur porter des accusations. Même les Mangemorts ne les avait pas reconnus en tant que Voldemort. Cependant, Dumbledore voulait toujours avoir Tom sous sa surveillance et l'employa à l'école pour aider Rusard dans son travail. Gloria, la femme travailla aux cuisines.

Après cinq ans de recherche ininterrompue pour retrouver le « Survivant », Harry fut déclarer Mort. Chaque années, à la même date,, on organisait la F.A.P, Fête Annuelle Potter, en hommage à celui qui affronta tant de fois Voldemort et qui le vaincu. Chô n'y mis jamais les pieds.

Aujourd'hui, elle était dans le bureau du nouveau ministre de la magie, Albus Dumbledore avec tous les amis de Harry. Dumbledore déchiqueta le testament de Harry et lue à haute voix.

___________________________________________________________________________  
" Mes amis, Chô, ma soeur

Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que je suis mort. J'espère avoir emporté avec moi Voldmort, sans quoi, je suis désolé de vous avoir laisser un tel fardeau sur le dos.

Passons au legs. Comme vous le savez j'ai presque rien, aussi je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec. Chô, tout est écrit dans la lettre jointe.

Dumbledore, faites le maximum pour l'A.D.

Adieux mes amis

Harry Potter »

Chô pris la lettre. Son hypersensibilité avait pris le dessus et elle versait déjà des larmes.

" Mon petit cygne

Je te laisse la maison que j'ai fait reconstruire sur les ruines de celle de mes parents. Je te laisse aussi la clé qui ouvre mon coffre, les affaires que les autre n'auront pas prises. Tu es actionnaires à cinquante pour cent de la boutique "farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux". Parles en au frères Weasley, ils comprendrons.

J'aurai tellement voulu t'emmener devant l'autel, mais la vie en a décidé autrement.

Refait ta vie Chô avec un homme qui ne te rend pas malheureuse. Fait de beaux enfants. J'ai tellement rêver de te voir vieille entourer de tes petits enfants. J'aurai tellement voulu te voire en robe blanche. J'aurai voulu te donner une vie de princesse. Celle que tu mérites

Pardonne moi d'être celui qui devait mourir.

Je t'aime

Harry James Potter

Chô referma la lettre. Elle pleura longtemps. Elle replia la lettre. Elle avait pris une grande décision. Elle allait reprendre une vie qu'elle avait jadis mis entre parenthèse, vivre dans cette maison que Harry avait construite pour eux et ne plus jamais revenir dans ce monde qui avait sacrifié son petit ami.


	8. Du Rififi à Sunnydales

Rififi à Sunnydales

« A chaque génération, une tueuse vient au monde. Elle aura l'agilité, la force et le pouvoir de se battre contre les forces du mal ». C'était ce que pensait Chô en retrouvant « l'envol du cygne ». Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Harry, elle s'était exilée du monde des sorciers et avaient retrouvé ses pieux et son observateur Kowan. , ses combats nocturnes quotidiens l'aidaient à supporter l'absence de Harry. La communauté sorcière était partagé sur sa mort. Certain, comme les membres de l'A.D, et Chô refusaient d'y penser. Cette dernière ne partait pas trop longtemps de la maison pensant que si Harry était vivant, il reviendrait directement ici. Mais à présent que Kowan était mort, elle se sentait définitivement seule. Il avait été son seul soutien paternel. Bien sûr elle aurait bien contacté le Conseil des Observateurs, mais il avait explosé il y a de ça trente ans.

Chô resta à contempler la danse des flammes dans la cheminé. Son regard se posa sur les trois lettres du jours qui reposait sur la table basse. L'une d'elle attira son attention. Elle portait un logo qui lui était inconnu, mais la mention « Nouveau Conseil des Observateurs » la choqua.

Ça avait l'aire d'un courrier officiel.

« Mademoiselle Chang,

Nous avons eu le regret d'apprendre la disparition tragique de votre observateur, Monsieur Kowan. Bien que nous n'ayons jamais été en excellent terme avec lui, nous vous proposons une visite de votre site basé à Sunnydales. Ce voyage sera pour vous une occasion de rencontrer vos sœurs tueuses.

Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous envoyer votre réponse tel qu'elle soit . Nous avons joins une enveloppe réponse.

« Que la Force soit avec vous ».

Andrew Wells

Fondateur et Président du

Nouveau Conseil des Observateurs »

Chô réfléchissait à cette découverte. Plusieurs choses lui semblait suspect. D'abord, elle ignorait tout de ce Nouveau Conseil des Observateurs. Ensuite, à sa connaissance, Sunnydales était sensé n'être qu'un grand trou béant depuis que la tueuse Buffy Summers avait affronter la Force, le mal initial. Enfin, et ce n'était des moindres, il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule tueuse à la fois alors que voulais dire « vos sœurs tueuses ». Après trois heures de réflexion, elle décida de s'envoler pour Sunnydales.

Harry entendait à l'arrivée de l'avion. Il s'était proposé pour accueillir la Tueuse Chô Chang. Il en était tombé amoureux le jours où il avait aperçu sa photos dans le trombinoscope des Tueuses en activités. Il n'était pas seul, son équipe étaient là aussi. Quand il la vit arriver, il avait du mal à se maîtrisé.

Chô resta à figée. Le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis cinq ans se tenait devant elle. C'était bien lui avec ses yeux vert, ses cheveux brun et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Chô Chang, demanda-t-il?

Heu.. C'est moi!!!

Harry Potter du Bureau des douanes. Je serai votre référent et observateur durant toute la durée de votre séjour.

Et nous, nous sommes tes coéquipières, je suis Sion. Elle c'est Angélique, elle est française. Enfin, voici Belle, c'est la dernière venue.

Bonjours, se présenta Belle. Je... viens de New York. Excusez Sion, c'est une bavarde Fini. On ne peu plus rien faire pour elle.

Enchantée de vous rencontrée toutes les trois.

Je vous emmène chez moi, interrompit Harry. C'est là que vous logerez pendant votre séjour ici. Ce soir c'est repos pour nous tous, on a patrouiller cette nuit. Demain, je vous montrerai nos installation.

En allant chercher les bagages de Chô, Sion ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter sur les initiales « HP » de la malle. Faisant référence à Harry Potter. Loin de vouloir se moquer de Chô, c'est surtout Harry qui était visé. Chô avait sourit. Sion ne semblait pas savoir à quel point elle était proche de la réalité.

La maison de Harry se trouvait au centre de la ville, près du bureau des Douanes. C'était un appartement spacieux de plein pied. La porte d'entrée ouvrait sur le salon d'un coté et la cuisine de l'autre. Ces deux pièce n'avait aucune séparation. En face, il y avait trois porte.

celle de Droite, c'est votre chambre. Elle est équipée d'une salle de bain individuelle. A gauche, c'est là mienne. Au cas où.

Au cas où quoi, demanda Chô?

Tu aurai besoin d'un petit câlin, dit Sion en riant.

Sion !!! Mademoiselle Chang va finir par croire que je suis un pervers.

Loin de moi cette idée, dit Chô.

Au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose, dit Harry.

Comme un câlin, surenchérit Sion qui ne semblait pas lâcher prise.

Sion!!!

Oui Chef je me tais.

Bien, la porte du milieu, c'est le point d'eau et les toilettes.

Merci encore, monsieur Potter.

Appelez moi Harry et tutoyez moi.

A condition que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et vous me tutoyez.

Marché conclu.

Seule dans sa chambre, Chô regarda la photo de Harry. Elle avait été prise lors de leur voyage dans le passé. Il souriait à l'objectif. Elle l'avait retrouvé, mais il y avait un problème. Il ne savait pas qui elle était. Peut-être jouait-il la comédie? Elle qui ne voulait désormais qu'une chose, se lover dans ses bras. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine attirée par le fumet d'un poulet rôti.

Hum!! Et tu cuisines en plus?

C'est le calvaire de tout les célibataires.

Jusqu'à sa mort, je cuisinait pour Ernest et moi.

Ersnest? Ho! Bien sur Ernest Kowan.

Je peux te poser des questions?

Oui.

A chaque génération une tueuse... comment se fait-il qu'il y en ai autant!

Kowan ne t' a rien dit?

Non. Dans la foulé, pourra tu me raconter ce qu'est devenu le trou de Sunnydales?

En fait, tout est liés. C'est de la magie. Les pouvoir de la tueuse a été obtenu par l'intermédiaire d'un sort qui a été jeter il y a très longtemps. Buffy... Vous savez qui est Buffy?

Une rebelle, une tueuse.

Buffy à affronter la force, le mal initial, qui avait monté une armée de Turokhan.

Les vampires primitifs?

C'est ça. Pour en venir à bout et avant que la situation ne devienne insérable, la sorcière Willow Ronsenberg à réussi à casser le sort en activant les tueuse potentiel. Après leur victoire sur la force, Buffy et son équipe se sont séparés afin de chercher les tueuses parsemée dans le monde. Certaine était bien trop jeunes pour mener des bataille et Willow remania le sort pour que leur pouvoir ne s'active qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans.

C'est à cette âge que j'ai été activé.

Chô s'en rappellerait très bien. A cette époque, elle sortait encore avec Cédric, Voldemort n'était pas revenu et Harry n'était à ses yeux que Harry Potter, le Survivant, élève à Poudlard, appartenant à la maison des Gryffondore, Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et deuxième champion de l'école au tournois des trois sorciers. A cette époque là, elle savait qu'elle venait d'accéder au rang de tueuse. Kowan l'avait préparer depuis longtemps à ce métier risqué. Illui été souvant arrivée de penser que si elle avait fait son travail, Cédric ne serai pas mort. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Ça vas, demanda-t-il,

Oui, je me rappelait du jours de mon activation.

Je... Donc, un garçon nommée Andrew Wells, tv-cinémaniaque, avait montée ce qu'il nomma le nouveau conseil des Observateurs à la demande des « pouvoirs qui sont ».

Qui sont quoi?

C'est une espèce d'ordre établi qui recrute des guerriers pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Grâce aux alliée que les Pouvoirs qui Sont luis ont octroyer, il fut le plus productif dans la quête des tueuse.

Donc, voilà l'origine de ce Nouveau Conseil. Et tu dit que Kowan le savait.

Giles, de son vivant avait contacter tout les Observateur qu'il savait vivant pour les prévenir, mais Kowan ne l'a jamais accepter. Il pensait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, que c'était une trahison envers l'ancien Conseil.

Mais, il a comme même accepter de vous envoyer ma photo, Sion m'a dit que je figurait dans votre trombinoscope.

On a rusé.

Vous l'avez volé?

Une manoeurvre made in Willow.

Et donc, Sunnydales?

Les Militaires on reboucher le trou dans l'idée d'en faire un lieu d'habitation pour les démons.

Tu plaisante?

Non. Quand Andrew a eu vent de ce projet, il revint à Sunnydales avec sa nouvelle équipe. Il trouva une ville dévastée, où les montre régnait en maître absolu. Les militaires étaient dépassé. Heureusement, Andrew et son équipe de cinquante tueuses et 5 observateurs firent le ménage en une semaine. Après de longues réunions, Andrew eu les clés de la ville. Les militaire et le service de sécurité furent mise officieusement sous ses ordres. Il mis en place une réglementation claire et draconienne surtout en matière de Douane. Il lui fallu deux ans pour tout mettre au point.

Tu es natif de Sunnydales?

Non. On m'a trouvé il y a cinq ans dans un fossé, c'était le 13 juillet exactement.

Que faisait tu dans un fossé.

Bonne question, si tu as une réponse, tu n'aura qu'à me la donnée. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je ne savait plus qui j'étais.

Harry Potter?

Et encore, parce que mes vêtement étaient marquée à ce nom.

Chô regarda Harry. Elle se demandait comment son homme avait fait pour faire autant de kilomètre. Il avait été retrouver à Sunnydales le lendemain de sa disparition à Londres, sur le champs de bataille. Ce dernier se rendit compte de son silence. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'était la pitié.

Ça ne va pas, demanda-t-il?

Je trouve que c'est triste.

Il ne faut pas. Quand on m'a trouver, j'avais à la main une baguette magique. Du moins ça y ressemblait. Je suis le seul à la faire réagir.

Réagir?

Oui, quand je l'agite, elle fait des éclaires, seulement je ne sait pas l'utiliser. Le mode d'emploi doit être perdu quelque part dans ma tête. Willow trouve que je suis très réceptif à la magie. Elle m'apprend la magie noir.

Willow, celle qui a divisé le pouvoir des tueuses?

Celle là même.

Vous me la présenterez?

Bien entendu.

Chô mourrait d'envie de connaître Willow Ronsenberg. Elle en avait entendu parler durant ses études. On racontait que cette sorcière moldu était très puissante et qu'elle avait faillit détruire le monde avant d'accéder au rang suprême de magicienne. Elle était très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers et son nom était respecté. Hermione épousait le rêve de la rencontrer un jours. Après le diner, tous les deux allèrent dormir chacun dans leur chambre.

Chô se leva à sept heure. Elle avait dans l'idée de préparer un petit déjeuner pour Harry. En passant devant sa chambre, elle entendit des gémissements. Quelqu'un pleurait. Elle frappa, mais sans réponse elle décida d'entrer. Harry était agité dans son lit et il transpirait. Il semblait demander à quelqu'un de partir. Chô imagina sans peine que cette personne se trouvait dans son cauchemar. Elle le secoua un petit peu et l'appela doucement, jusqu'à qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il tremblait encore.

Ça va aller, demanda-t-elle?

Heu!!! Oui. Merci de m'avoir réveiller avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer.

Pardon?

Je peu te faire une confidence?

Je suis toute ouï.

Depuis que je suis à Sunnydales, je fait toujours ce même rêve. Je suis assis sur mon lit, il y a cet homme en manteau noir et à la tête de serpent et cette femme rousse que je ne vois que de dos. Je sent qu'elle a peur. Elle supplie cette créature de la tuer elle et de m'épargner. A chaque fois, elle se fait tuer.

Tu en a parler à ton médecin?

Oui. Il pense que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Mais il me demande de noter dans un cahier toute les chose qui me viennent à la tête... C'était peut-être ma petite amie?

Je n'en sait rien Harry.

En fait, elle savait que trop bien ce que signifiait ce rêve. Harry revivait en direct tous les soirs, ou presque, la mort de sa mère. Elle avait une grande envie de pleurer, mais elle se ressaisie très vite.

Puis-je voire ton cahier,

C'est personnel.

Je n'insisterais donc pas. Reste là, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.

Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais?

De quoi?

De m'impressionner.

Comme si c'était possible d'impressionner Harry Potter. J'ai vu comment les filles te regardait.

Je suis leur protecteur.

Pendant que Chô préparait le petit déjeuner de Harry avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans son frigo et ses placard, donc pas grand chose, lui s'était levé pour faire sa chambre. Quand elle revint avec son plateau, il s'était assis sur son lit. Elle posa le petit déjeuner sur les genoux de Harry. Il fut fasciné par le contenu. Elle avait fait cuire du riz et des œufs, chauffer le reste du poulet, préparer le thé, poser une tasse dans une soucoupe avec deux sucres posé sur le bord et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Ce n'est pas un peu copieux pour un petit déjeuner?

C'est pour moi le repas le plus important de la journée. Comme nous allons cohabiter ensemble, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper des repas.

Quoi? Mais, je...

Et pas de discussion.

Harry regardait Chô, un peu interloqué. Comment pouvait-elle décider de sa vie? Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il décida de la laisser faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir une femme pour s'occuper de lui.

Après le déjeuner, tout les deux se rendirent au « Scooby Gang Castle » qui hébergeait le service de sécurité de la ville. Le château était composé en surface de la chambre destiné aux invités. Le sous-sol logeait les divers bureaux, salle d'entraînements et la grande salle de conférence. Elle fut présenter à un bon nombre de personnes, vit pas mal de tueuses. Elle s'entraîna avec elles et compris que son niveau était nettement inférieur au leur. Harry lui promis d'élaborer un planning pour rattraper son retard.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry l'emmena dans le centre commercial. Les employés était à l'image de la population : vert, rouge et parfois gris, muni de cornes, de longues oreilles et même d'une truffe. Au dire de Harry, ces démons était des symboles de beauté dans leur congrégation. Chô réalisa que Démon ou humain, c'était toujours la même histoire. On mets les plus beau en vitrine pour attirer la clientèle. Elle commença à faite de très grande course pour palier les carence de Harry et acheta aussi de quoi tout ranger. Enfin, elle paya elle même ses achats.

De retour au bercail, elle se mis au fourneaux pour préparer le diner avant de retourner au Scooby gang Castel.

C'est pour qui ses sandwiches?

Pour les filles Ça creuse de patrouillé.

Harry avait cette sensation de déjà vue. Il eu cette vision très net où il était assis sous 'une cascade avec Chô. Elle avait préparer des sandwiches et tout les deux s'embrassaient. Il relégua ça dans la « corbeille » des fantasmes. L'équipe de Harry fut assigné au secteur du cimetière Principal. Durant toute la soirée, les filles ne cessèrent de poser des question à Chô et principalement sur ce qui aurai du se passer pendant la nuits. Chô ne cessait de démentir, mais elle avait l'impression que ses coéquipière ne la croyait pas.

Soudain, Harry aperçu un groupe de vampires et de démon. Harry s'avança vers eux et leur rappela les termes du couvre feu les mettant à l'heure actuelle hors la lois. Les démons riaient tout comme les vampires. La bagarre était imminente.

L'un d'eux lança un manche à balai sur Chô qui le rattrapa et le retourna vers son expéditeur. Cette lance improvisée atteint le vampire qui se désintégra. Les autres démons se lancèrent dans la bagarre. Sion combattait de manière très fantaisiste en se servant de tout ce qu'elle trouvait autour d'elle et en faisant confiance en son instinct. Angélique était méthodique et réfléchie, mais elle combattait en solo. Belle, quand à elle était la militaire née. C'était une bonne combattante, mais pas une bonne guerrière, elle n'agissait que sur ordre. Au bout de quinze longues minutes de combat, le dernier vampire était pulvérisé. Sion avait remarquer un chose sur Chô. Elle et Harry étaient complémentaires. Elle semblait anticiper les mouvements de Harry et pouvait ainsi l'aider ou le protéger. De même qu'elle semblait avoir une vue générale de l'aire de combats, car elle avait sorti Belle et Angélique du pétrin un certain nombre de fois. Sion était sur d'une chose, il semblait bien que la nouvelle n'en était pas à son premier travail d'équipe.

Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Chô à Sunnydales et déjà les rumeurs sur elle et Harry allaient bon train. Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouver la mémoire. Cela dit, Chô et lui ne se quittaient plus. Il faisait toujours le même rêve. Ça le perturbait, mais la présence de la tueuse sous son toit le réconfortait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait l'impression que cette sensation ne lui était pas étrangère. C'était pareil lors des combats nocturnes, c'était comme s'il connaissait les points faibles de Chô et il agissait en conséquence. Ce qui allait dans un sens, allait dans l'autre. Elle semblait connaître ses défaillances et combattait en fonction d'elles.

Sion invita Chô à déjeuner. Il faisait beau et surtout, elle n'était pas de service ce soir là. Sion avait des soupçons concernant Chô et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

J'irai droit au but Chô. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'ai bien remarqué ton manège envers Harry.

Pardon.

Je pose la question autrement. Connaissais-tu Harry avant ton arrivé ici.

Non.

Ne me raconte pas de cracs. Dès la première nuit tu connaissais les défaillances du boss.

Chô regarda attentivement Sion, elle était sérieuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour le garçon.

Oui. Je le connaissais. J'ai été à l'école avec lui.

Vous étiez intimes,

Je... oui. J'ai été surprise de voir qu'il m'avait oublié, j' avais préféré la prudence. Je ne sait pas ce qui a causé son amnésie et beaucoup de choses restent sans réponse. Il voulait m épouser, mais il a disparut. J'aurai pu tout lui raconter, mais. .. M'aurai-t-il cru? Et puis, il a du recevoir un choc violent pour qu'il en perde la mémoire. D'après le médecin, il serait dangereux de tout lui révéler.

Tu sais quelque chose sur sa baguette?

Oui, mais. C'est top secret.

Après quelque discussion, Sion compris les grandes lignes des projets de Chô. Soutenir Harry et le protéger. Pourtant, lui rendre ses souvenir ne semblait pas être sa priorité. Elle pensait que Harry serait bien plus heureux sans souvenir. Elles retournèrent chez Harry en soirée pour préparer le dîner. Au loin, elle remarquèrent une personne en noire sur le perron. Toute les deux se précipitèrent vers lui et virent Harry au sol recroquevillé. L'inconnu se retourna et vit Chô. Il rétrécit et disparut. Sion alla voir Harry alors que le regard de Chô semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle aperçu enfin un très gros rat qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il lui manquait un doigt. « Stupéfixe », dit elle. Il se figea. Elle ramassa l'animal et vint rejoindre Sion et Harry qui tremblait.

Mais enfin Chô que faisais-tu, râla Sion qui avait la Tête de Harry sur les genoux. C'est quoi ce rat,

Ce que je cherchait. Harry, ça va aller?

Je... je crois... oui...

Mange ça.

Elle lui donna du chocolat de sorcier. Harry l'avala et se senti un peu mieux. Le regard de Chô avait changé. Elle ne riait plus. Elle se fit aider par Sion pour le mettre dans sa chambre. Harry affirmait qu'il allait bien. Chô lui ordonna de rester sur son lit. Elle le borda puis se mis en quête de la baguette de Harry. Il fini par lui avouer que la qu'elle se trouvait dans la boite à chaussure sur le placard.

Garde là toujours sur toi Harry... Je doit appeler des secours. Je dois te raconter des choses que tu aura du mal à assimilé, mais je n'ai pas le choix puisque visiblement les Mangemorts t'ont retrouvé. Ces salopards nous ont assuré que tout ces assassins. Enfin, dès demain je t'apprendrai à manier ta baguette.

Tu sait Chô que je ne comprend rien, dit Harry?

Tu t'appelle Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et son épouse Lily. Tu est né en Angleterre et a grandit chez ton Oncle et ta tante... dans le cagibi de leur maison. Tu a passer ta scolarité à Poudlard... Et tu as disparut le douze juillet au terme d'un long combat contre ce qui aura été ton pire ennemi et assassin de tes parents... Voldemort. Tous ça s'est passer il y a cinq ans.

Le douze Juillet? Attend, on m'a retrouver le treize au matin, comment ai-je pu me trouver ici et là bas?

Ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas poser la question Harry et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. .. Laisse moi deux minutes que j'envoie mon hiboux à un ami pour le prévenir du danger.

Un hibou?

Après avoir écrit sa lettre, elle revint vers Harry.

D'après le docteur, ça peut-être néfaste de te rendre ta mémoire d'un coup. Mais je vais te raconter ton histoire tel que je la connais... Je... peut être qu'en nous aidant de ton cahier je pourrait t'éclairer sur ton passer sans... disons provoquer des choc chez toi.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait le point de vue Chô. Elle voulait en effet le préserver de quelque chose qui pouvait lui être néfaste. Il donna son cahier et accepta que Sion reste.

Tu sais quelque chose sur mes cauchemar.

Tu revit la mort de ta mère. Son assassin voulait te tuer. Elle se trouvait sur son chemin. Alors il l'a tuer. Tu n'avait que un an.

Mais pourquoi tuer un enfant?

Sans rentrer dans les détails, d'après une prophétie tu devait être à l'origine de son déclin. Cette homme s'appelait Voldemort, il semait la terreur dans la communauté sorcière.

Mais je suis encore vivant.

Ta mère en se sacrifiant t'a donnée la meilleure des protections. Voldemort ne pouvait même pas te toucher. C'est de la très vieille magie.

Tu veux dire par là que je suis un sorcier?

Oui, l'un des meilleurs. Dans la communauté sorcière tu es une célébrité. Je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te confronter à ton passé sans t'y préparer.

Bien qu' irrité, Harry savait que Chô avait bien agit. Pour un Homme normal, c'était plus facile. Mais dire à un amnésique qui a vécu avec des gens sans pouvoir magique qu'il est un sorcier célèbre avec des parents morts pour l'avoir sauver... Oui c'était un peu beaucoup.

Dans mon cahier j'ai marquer le mot Poud...

Poudlard, continua Chô qui lui avait pris les cahier les main. Ah! Oui! Pouffsouffle, serpentard, Gryffondore et Serdaigle... Poudlard est l'école de magie où tu a poursuivi tes cours. Elle est divisé en quatre maisons Pouffsouffle...

Serdaigle, serpentard et Gryffondore.

Exacte Tu était un Gryffondore, moi j'étais à Serdaigle.

Nous n'étions même pas dans la même maison?

Non, même pas les même cours. Cependant, on pouvait s'apercevoir dans la grande salle où nous mangions à la table de notre maison et sur tout j'étais l'attrapeur de ma maison et toi de la tienne... ce qui m'amène à te parler du Quidditch.

Chô lui racontait tout ce qu'elle savait en barrant un à un les mots, groupe de mots où scène que Harry avait griffonné. Elle avait fini vers quatre heure du matin. Elle s'assura que Harry avait bien assimilé touts les données. Elle alla se couché après avoir ouvert le canapé à Sion et posé le rats dans une boite incassable.

Dans les rues de Sunnydales, huit balais venait de se poser. Des gens discutait à voix basse. D'après un homme, il valait mieux attendre le matin pour se fondre dans la foule. Le groupe se mis en quête d'une planque pour se cacher. Soudain, une Jeep déboula tout feu allumé et des militaires les menaçaient de leur pistolet.

Que faites vous là hors du couvre feu?

Le couvre feu, demanda, l'un d'eux?

Très bien, je veux voir vos mains, lâcher vos armes.

L'un d'eux s'approcha et regarda ce qu'il avait cru être des armes.

Chef, ce sont des balais.

Que faites vous avec des balais, hors du couvre feu? OK. Je vous arrêtes.

Quoi, demanda une femme rousse?

Nous vous emmenons en prison où vous subirez des test d'identification.

Vous croyez que, commença un homme blond avant qu 'une autre femme ne l'arrête.

Le groupe finalement ne s'opposa à l'arrestation. Il firent emmener en prison où le groupe fut divisé dans 4 cellules. Ils remarquèrent le caractère particulier des autre détenu. Ils furent dépossédé de leur balai et de leur bagages, baguette compris. Le commissaire vint les voir.

Je suis le commissaire de la ville. Que faisiez vous dans cette ville en pleine nuit?

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. Je suis le chef du groupe. Et voici, Hermione Granger Weasley, son époux Ron, Ginny, Luna Crivet, Colin, Fred, Georges. Nous... sommes à la recherche d'une amie qui ne nous avait pas donner signe de vie depuis qu'elle est venu ici, il y a deux mois.

Personne ne vient ici sans autorisation. Vous avez été trouver dans la résidence militaire.

D'où cette histoire de couvre feu?

Exacte. Bien nous allons procédé à votre identification à tous et demain, vous serez reconduit au porte de la ville.

Si vous êtes la police de la ville, vous pourriez nous aider à trouver notre amie.

Oui. Ça peu se faire. Nous vous mettrons en contacte si elle le désire.

Merci, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons.

Au lever du jours, après divers contrôle, l'A.D. Fut autorisé à partir. Le commissaire tins alors sa promesse.

Qui cherchez vous donc ici?

Une femme du nom de Chô Chang.

Et que lui voulez vous?

Avoir de ses nouvelles déjà, ce ne serai pas si mal.

Je vois... Qui dois-je annoncer?

Drago Malfoy.

Le commissaire décrocha son téléphone. Drago compris qu'il savait de qui il était question. Après quelque mots, il raccrocha. Il fit patienter l'équipe dans une salle d'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chô.

Non, mais vous êtes malades de vous pointer comme ça, gronda-t-elle.

Si mademoiselle s'était occuper de nous donner des ses nouvelles au lieu de disparaître comme, nous ne serions pas là.

Je suppose que vous n'avez pas croisé Faurette.

Non. OK. Donc tu nous a envoyer un hibou... Quand?

Hier soir. Je... Je vous avertissait que je détenait Croutard Petitgros.

Quedevert !!! Mais le Ministère disait qu'il...

L'avait arrêter. C'est ce que tu voulais dire Hermione? Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'ils ait fini la chasse au Mangemorts au lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore?

Si mais.

Même après l'annonce officiel de la mort d' Harry, Dumbledore avait continué à le chercher.

Harry est mort, demanda le commissaire?

C'est compliqué Will. En fait, comme tu n'a pas reçu Fauvette, Drago, ça veux dire que vous ne connaissez pas son contenu. Et tout dire comme ça...

Que contenait la lettre?

Elle vous annonçais aussi... que j'avais... retrouver Harry.

Potter!!! s'éclama le groupe.

Non, Harry Winsord... Qui d'autre. Bien sur « le survivant ».

Mais, commença Hermione. Parce qu 'il y a un mais?

Il est amnésique. Il y a un méga mystère qui l'entour, mais surtout, il n'est plus en sécurité ici. Si Petitgros l'a retrouvé, ça veux dire que dans peu de temps, les Mangemorts en liberté vont rappliqué en voyant que le rat n'est pas rentrée.

Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le gallions, demanda Ron.

Qu'est ce que tu peu être bête à tes heures Ron, le gronda Hermione. Elle avait besoin de posé les divers facettes du problème avant que nous venions et en effets la situation est bien compliqué. Cela dit, si Fauvette est allé au château de Drago, c'est Molly qui va intercepter le hibou. On va devoir s'attendre à voir venir l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hum...

Au fait, demanda Ron, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous avertir?

Parce que, intervint Ginny, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrai le chercher ici et qu'elle avait tout le temps de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Mais les choses ont changer depuis hier... Croutard l'a attaquer au Doloris.

Tu plaisantes là? Harry aurait pu s'en débarrassé tout de suite, dit Ron qui ne semblait visiblement ne pas comprendre la situation.

Amnésique, répondit simplement Hermione désespérée.

Bien, on ne va pas continuer à discuter là, je vais demander une salle de réunion. Et comme je ne suis pas habilité à le faire, je vais devoir demander à Harry.

Quand Harry se réveilla, le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt et Chô parti. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve où se mélangeaient des gens portant des capes rouge, des chapeaux pointu et baguette magique volant sur des balais et des Dragons qui dansaient au dessus d'un châteaux construit près d'une gare. Les passager était accueilli par une chouette blanche qui lui criait sans cesse qu'il allait être collé. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'avait qu'une envie : savoir si c'était la réalité où le résumé des tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Sur la table, Chô lui avait laisser un mot le prévenant qu'elle était passé au commissariat où des visiteur nocturnes la réclamé. Le téléphone sonna. Sion, qui venait de se réveiller qui décrocha. Elle discuta un petit moment et raccrocha.

C'était Chô. Elle a besoin d'une réunions d'urgence avec toi, les filles et Andrew... Et d'une dizaine d'autorisation de libre circulation.

Rien que ça?

Elle t'attend au commissariat... Et elle veux que tu prenne un bon petit déjeuner... A oui, elle veux que tu prenne sur toi ta baguette magique ainsi que la cage de Croutard... elle dit c'est le rat d'hier.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuné, Harry alla s'habiller. Il pris sa baguette et la cage du rat qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis la veille. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si l'animal n'était pas mort. Quand il arriva au commissariat, il fut accueilli par un groupe de personne qui semblait le connaître et heureux de le voir. Un peu paniqué, il se tourna vers Chô. Elle lui présenta ses amis. Après avoir encaissé le coup, Harry passa un certain nombre de coup de téléphone. La réunion eu lieux à quatorze heure dans un des amphithéâtres. Pendant ce temps, Harry fit faire une autorisation de circulation sous escorte pour chacun des membre de l'A.D. Ainsi, tout le monde pu se restauré à la cantine du Scooby Gang Castle, repas au cours duquel Harry compris pas mal de chose sur son passé.

Chô avait prévenu Drago en ce qui concernait Sunnydales et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, sur Harry et son poste dans la ville et surtout tout ce qu'elle savait sur les tueuse. Quand la réunion commença, c'est elle qui exposa les fait. Elle parla de sa condition de sorcière, des événements qui l'avait conduite à Sunnydales et des raisons de son installation dans la ville. Elle parla brièvement de la communauté des sorciers, de Poudlard, de Voldemort et du rôle de Harry dans tout cette histoire. Andrew se souvenait bien de cette période difficile. Des sorciers étaient venue à Sunnydales pour tuer les élues et s'emparer de la ville. Cette période fut éprouvante. Il existait une légende chez les sorcières de Wicca concernant un élu qui mettrait fin à cette tuerie. Andrew se rappela aussi que si la ville était resté debout durant ces trois ans s'était grâce aux sort de Willow et des « Pouvoir qui son ». Un jours tout s'était arrêter, comme ça ... C'est à cette époque que Harry était arrivé en ville. Mais l'histoire ne disait pas comment il avait parcouru Londres/ Sunnydales en une nuit. D'ailleurs, il était temps, à son avis, que cette Puissance qui recrute des guerriers lui donne quelque réponse. En attendant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser des sorciers se ballader dans la ville sans surveillance et ne délivra pas d'avantage de liberté à l'A.D. Il fut conclu que l'A.D. Fasse ses preuve le soir même lors de la patrouille nocturne. Drago proposa que Chô reste au coté de Harry afin d'assurer sa protection puisque visiblement il n'avait pris aucun savoir magique et que à chaque membre soit affecté à une patrouille. Andrew accepta. Il voulait faire confiance à ces jeune sorciers.

La fin d'après-midi fut libre pour tout le monde. Chô décida de se rendre au Magic Box pour présenter Willow à Hermione. Comme toujours, la boutique était remplie. Il était vrai que c'était la seule boutique de magie de la ville. Chô attira l'attention de Willow. Face à Willow, le sang de Hermione bouillonnait.

Willow, je te présente Hermione qui avait toujours rêver de te rencontrer.

Bonjour Hermione.

Pour faire court Willow, tu comprendra...

Andrew viens de m'appeler pour m'avertir de votre arrivé. Il a été bref... C'est plutôt à toi de me raconter des tas de chose Hermione.

Bon, OK. Je te la confit Willow, je compte sur toi pour la ramener à la réunions de ce soir.

D'accord

Le soir venu, Andrew raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Chô, la communauté magique et Harry. Harry fut assigné au cimetière. Les filles voulait savoir tout ce que Chô savait sur leur observateur.

Harry est ce qu'on appelle une légende vivante. C'est héros.

Il était comment à l'école, demanda Belle.

Il était, je pense un bon élève. Il était le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école.

Attrapeur, demanda Harry?

Il y a un sport chez les sorciers qui s'appelle de quidditch. C'est un sport sur balai. Chaque équipe se compose de deux poursuiveur dont le rôle consiste à marquer des buts en lançant une balle nommée le souaffle à travers l'un des trois anneaux du camps adverse. Chaque but vaut dix point. Ensuite, évidement, il y a u gardien...

Qui garde les but, proposa Angélique.

Voilà, il y a aussi deux Batteurs. Il doivent doivent éloigner les deux balle magique appeler Cognart d'atteindre les joueurs.

Mais c'est dangereux comme sport, s'écria Sion.

Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a un règlement et des Batteur... Quand cette histoire sera fini, je vais m'arranger pour vous faire voir un match.

Et mon rôle dans tout ça, demanda Harry assoiffé de connaissance sur sa personne.

Toi, tu était l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Tu devait attraper un petite balle magique qu'on appel le vif d'or. C'est une toute petit balle de la taille d'une noix... un peu plus grande qui vole à travers le terrain. Elle ne quitte jamais le terrain, du mais en surface, mais elle tellement rapide qu'il est difficile de la voir et de la rattraper. Sa capture clos le match et rapporte cent cinquante points à l'équipe de l'attrappeur.

Mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir des buts puisque finalement c'est l'attrapeur qui donne la victoire à son équipe demanda Angelique.

Et bien, ça ne veux rien dire. A la dernière coupe du monde de quidditch, c'est l'Irlande qui a remporter le match et pourtant c'est la Bulgarie qui avait attraper le vif d'or. Tous simplement parce que les Irlandais avait mis suffisamment de but pour dépasser les cent cinquante points des bulgares.

Mais si c'est l'attrapeur qui défini la fin d'un match... il peu être plus où moins long, pensa Sion.

Je crois que le record de longévité d'un match a été de deux semaine.

Ho la vache, s'écria Harry.

Le plus court était de trois seconde. Ton record Harry a été de cinq minute je crois. Mais je ne sait plus contre qui tu jouais.

Et tu sait quoi encore sur moi?

Ho!!! que tu avais un certaine capacité à t'attirer un maximum d'ennuis en un minimum de temps.

Une semaine c'était écoulé et il n'y eu aucune autre attaque. Drago commençait à penser que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était prévu. Le jours de leur arrivé, Chô et Buffy furent désigné pour les accueillir. Madame Weasley fut la première à passer la porte. Elle fut suivi du Professeur Rogue. Chô leur donna leur permis de circuler dans la ville sous escorte. La présence des membre de l'A.D. N'avait pas nécessité plus de personne. Sur me chemin qui menait au Scooby Gang Castle où l'attendait L'A.D., Harry et ses tueuses. Dès qu'elle vit le « Survivant », Molly commença à scander que « ce garçon » n'avait que la peau sur les os et qu'il était intolérable que l'on envoie ainsi des soldats au front en les sous alimentant. Enfin, elle demanda le chemin des cuisines pour remplumer Harry. En son absence, la réunion commença. Serverus Rogue continuait a observer le nouveau Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Pas seulement parce qu'il lui manquai sa mémoire, mais il était très mature, bien plus qu'à l'époque où il dirigeait l'A.D. Il avait remarquer aussi cette amas de filles prête à sauter sur toute les personnes qui aurai le malheur de dire un mots de travers sur leur protecteur. Madame Weasley revint avec des plateaux plein à craquer de saucisse et de haricots. Il était déjà sept heure et maintenant que le diner était là l'assemblé avait soudainement faim.

Madame Weasley resta au Scooby Gang Castel pendant la patrouille du soir. Serverus fut assigné à l'équipe de la tueuse Fait. Cette nuit là, Harry et ses filles furent affectés à l'usine désaffectée. Elle discutèrent énormément du Professeur Rogue et de son comportement irrespectueux envers Harry. Soudain, une horde de vampires les cerna. Alors que le combats commençait à peine, le temps se rafraichit et le ciel, si dégagé cinq minutes au paravent s'était couvert. Un tempête menaçait. Malheureusement, pour Chô c'était la catastrophe. Elle connaissait ces signes annonciateur de l'arrivée de êtres les plus infâme qu'elle connaissait... Les Détraqueurs arrivèrent drapé dans leur robe noir en lambeau. La première vague s'en prirent aux filles qui ne comprennaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Chô avait brandit sa baguette et en sorti son patronus. Ce pauvre cygne s'acharna sur le Détraqueurs que s'en prenait à Harry sans voir les attaque du volatile argenté. Chô se rappela alors des mots que Harry lui avait dit lors des entrainements clandestin en cinquième année : « Il ne suffit pas qu'il soit mignon, il faut qu'il soit aussi puissant ». Sans nul doute possible, son cygne était tellement puissant que le Détraqueurs ne se retourna pas vers lui, tentant d'aspirer l'âme du Survivant.

Harry senti son énergie s'échapper de son corps. Ces choses, aussi maléfique qu'elles soient, avait lever le voile qui bloquait sa mémoire. Les images qu'il défilaient dans sa tête étaient parfois d'une telle violence qu'il avait du mal à le supporter. Les yeux, il voyait ses protégées en difficulté sans pour autant pouvoir les aider. Une voix était plus forte que les autres. Celle d'un homme. Il lui disait de penser au jour le plus heureux de sa vie et lui demandait de lancer un « expecto patrunum ». Harry s'exécuta et un immense cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette. Ce patronus fesait fuir la majorité des Détraqueurs. Chô appela, via son gallions,à rescousse les autres membres de l'armée qui transplanèrent sur les lieu et aussitôt chacun sorti leur patronus pour aider Harry. Fort de cette aide, Harry ordonna à ses tueuses de s'occuper des vampires. Dans la bataille, Chô usait avec brio les incendios et les coups de pieux sous l'œil éberluer de ses amis qui ne l'avait jamais vu combattre. Sion s'aperçut en revanche que quelque chose avait changer par rapport à la bataille de la veille. Chô semblait enragée. Elle menait le combat quasiment seule. Dans sa folie, Chô rageait. Elle déployait toute sa colère et sa frustration de n'avoir pue protéger Harry. Alors qu'elle allait embrocher le dernier vampire, elle entendit Harry lui dire qu'il en voulait un vivant. Elle stoppa son mouvement et stupéfia le vampire. Elle releva essoufflée. Elle alla voir Harry qui était allongé entre les mains de Drago.

Heureusement que Harry m'a stopper, sinon, nous n'aurions eu personne a asticoter, dit-elle.

Harry n'a rien dit du tout, rectifia Drago, il s'est évanouie juste après avoir fait fuir les Détraqueurs.

Mais qui m'a demander de garder un témoin?

Chô, intervint Hermione, personne n'a rien dit.

Chô regarda Harry dormir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se contenta de sourire. Sion, étant que chef intérimaire de l'équipe appela les secoursqui arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Harry fût acheminé vers l'hôpital de Sunnydales Tout le monde retourna au Scooby gang Castle pour faire le point sur les évènements de la soirée. Buffy, qui mennait la réunion, n'autorisa pas les filles à interroger les vampires. Elle le confia au service spécialisé. Les tueuse, l'A.D., Molly Weasley et Serverus se rendirent à l'hôpital pour prendre les nouvelles de Harry.

Les images se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. Mais bientôt un seule s'imposa à lui, c'était celle de Chô. Chô dansant dans joli robe de bal, pleurant la mort de Cédric, s'inquiétant pour lui, l'embrassant encore et encore, lui faisant l'amour. En ouvrant les yeux, c'est elle qu'il trouva à son chevet. Elle l'avait veiller toute la nuit. Les autre étaient parti se coucher. Sans dire un seul mots, il saisi sa tueuse et l'embrassa. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais quant leur lèvres se séparèrent, tout les deux s'aperçurent qu'il n'étaient plus seul.

Je me souvient de tout, dit-il. Voldemort, mes parents, Cédric, Dumbledore, Poudlard, Hagrid... Toi...

Profite de ta journée pour tout remettre en place Harry. De toute façon, l'équipe d'interrogation n'en a pas terminer avec le vampire... Harry...Hier, m'a tu demander de garder captif le dernier vampire?

Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps je me suis évanoui avant...Pourquoi?

Non, rien. Je crois qu'il est temps d'interroger Croutard.

C'est lui qui m'a attaquer sur le péron de la maison.

Je sais. Je l'ai stupéfixé quand il t'a attaquer.

Mdame Weasley vint mettre fin à leur discution à coup de Tartine beurré, de chocolat chaud, de saucisse. Elle mis tout le monde dehors, les médecins compris. Les tueuses, se retrouvèrent chez Harry avec l'A.D. Chô lança un enervatum puis un sort anti animagus. Un petit homme rondouillard apparut. Il semblait effrayer à la vu de temps de monde.

Bonjours Quedevert, dit Chô.

Je ne dirai rien.

Ho, mais je ne te demande rien. Professeur Rogue c'est à vous.

LEGIMEN

Quelque temps plus tard, Rogue en avait terminer avec le rat qui fut à nouveau stuopéfixé. Rogue passa au aveux.

Bon, le cerveau de cette histoire, c'est Malfoy père. Il semblerai qu'il t'ai fait surveiller, pensant que tu serai certainement la première que Harry aurai contacté si il refaisait surface. C'est Croutard qui fut charger de ramener Harry au près de son nouveau maître. Comme il ne l'avait pas revu venir, il a lancer l'attaque d'hier.

Il se trouve où maintenant?

Il vaudrai mieux le demander au vampire.

Quel sont les projet de Lucius?

Devenir le nouveau seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'est pas prison celui là?

Drago l'a fait délivré.

Oui, mais maintenant il va y retourné, répondit Drago.

Tout n'était pas encore très clair dans la tête de Harry et notamment les raisons qui ont pousser Drago à sauver son père d'Azkaban. Cela dit , ça ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Il supposa que s'était l'amour de son père qui lui avait fait faire un chose aussi absurde. Maintenant que Harry savait tout ce que Petitgrow savait. Il lui fallait déposition du vampire.

Au Scooby Gang Castle, le service d'interrogation n'en menait pas large. Le vampire ne disait rien malgré la torture. Il durent faire venir Lorne, un démon ultra sensible, venu d'un monde parallèle nommé Paléas. Ce démon avait aussi la faculté de torturer jusqu'à la mort si l'interessé ne parlait pas. Au bout de quinze minutes le vampire parla. Lucius vivait dans une grotte soumise au sort de fidélitas et dont le gardien n'était que lui même. Cette histoire irrita Chô et ennuya Harry. Il y avait des zones d'ombre dans son passé et cette histoire de Fidélitas ne lui disait rien de bon. Hermione réfléchissait à la manière de faire sortir Lucius de sa cachette. Harry eu une idée. Il n'y avait qu'une seul manière de brisé le sort et tout dépendait de l'amour que portait Lucius à son fils Drago. Lucius n'avait rien d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait la folie des grandeurs, c'était un fait, mais delà à vouloir gouverner le monde des sorciers, il y avait un gouffre. Peut-être le fils arriverait-il à le raisonner. L'équipage se rendit dans la forêt qui bordait Sunnydales. D'après le vampire, c'est dans une grotte située à l'intérieur du bois que Lucius Malfoy menait les opérations.

Drago, tant que je n'ai pas retrouver entièrement ma mémoire, je préfèrerait que tu continu à diriger l'A.D.

Mais, tu va de mieux en mieux.

A l'heure actuel, je ne connais toujours pas les points faible et les points fort de tout le monde. De ce fait, je ne suis pas apte à les diriger. Je garde Chô sous la main. Elle reste ma tueuse.

OK.

C'est à toi de la faire sortir de cette grotte.

Je voulait te dire... Je ne pensais pas que mon père chercherai à te retrouver.

C'est ton père. On veut toujours croire que nos parents pourraient être les meilleurs des meilleurs.

Drago scinda l'A.D. En deux groupes. Le premier devait venir avec lui pour déloger son père, le deuxième restait en arrière au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Il trouvèrent la grotte facilement. Ce qui étonna Harry. D'après son souvenir, il cette grotte devait êtres invisible. Drago entra et après avoir parcourut un long tunnel arriva dans une pièce où son père attendait, deux verre à la mains.

Bonjours fiston. Un verre?

Je croyait que cet endroit était soumis au Fidélitas?

Il suffit que Potter le croit. Fiston. Bientôt, contrôlerait le monde des sorcier avec toi à ma droite et ta mère à ma gauche.

Oui, biens ùr. Te rappelle tu des clauses de ta libération?

Je m'ennuies dans ce château tout pourri. J'ai besoin d'aventure fiston.

Drago trouvait son père bizarre. Jamais il n'avait projeter de gouverner le monde. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de gouverner le monde. Il 'avait toujours appeler par son prénom. De plus, il avait été consigné à domicile. Il avait toujours été fier de son château et savait que Drago agissait désormais pour le ministère. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme qui portait les trait de son père.

Père, je peu vous poser une question d'ordre personnel?

Bien entendu fils.

Vous rappelez vous de la date de mon mariage?

Tu es marier?

Qui êtes vous? Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Si je suis ton père.

Drago sorti sa baguette et mettait en joue les faux Lucius. Il se rappelait à présent qui l'appelait fiston. C'était monsieur Goyle, un Mangemort ami de son père. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier venait de transplanner. Prévoyant le coup, Drago lança un sort anti tranplannage. Il vit Goyles grogner.

Dans un heure au maximum, vous reprendrez votre visage d'origine. Et je vous déconseille de tenter de prendre une gorger de polynectar. Je ne me trompe pas en parlant de polynectar.

Drago! Tu es garçon intelligent. Que crois tu qu'il va se passer à présent. Tu es seul et j'ai avec moi une armée de vampires, de Détraqueurs et d'ex-Mangemorts... Et toi tu venu seul.

Vous êtes stupide au point de croire que je suis venu tout seul?

A l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des bruits de combats. Des sorciers Mangemorts luttaient contre le second rang de Drago. Le premier attendait son signal. Harry et ses tueuses était l'équipe de réserve. Chô ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Harry s'était effacé au profit de Drago. Seul Sion semblait faire le lien. Harry aperçu les regard interrogateur de Chô.

Drago est l'actuelle chef de L'A.D. Il connait techniquement les point forts et faibles de l'équipe. A mon avis je les connaissait mais c'est pas encore très claire dans ma tête. En suite, c'est avant tout une histoire qui appartient au monde des sorciers, nous avons des pouvoir que les moldus, toutes autant tueuses élus qu'elle soit, n'ont pas. Envoyer tes soeurs tueuses dans cette bagare équivaudrai à les envoyer à la mort. Mais je ne t'apprend rien.

Que ferai tu après ce combat.

Je ne sait pas.

En fait Harry avait une vague idée sur la suite des évènements. Chô avait une place de choix. Il se voyait bien lui faire l'amour en longueur de journée. Mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il ne savait toujours pas si sa tueuse l'aimait encore autant. Plusieurs démons, de race différentes, venait à leur rencontre. Les filles se préparait à combattre. Harry cherchait le chef de fil qui ne tarda p as à se faire connaître.

Je suis Lamaklukaa. Qui est Harry Potter?

A votre Avis, dit l'interressé

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, des yeux vert... c'est vous.

Qui le demande? Je suppose que vous servez quelqu'un?

Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de personnel dans mon geste. Un contrat a été lancer sur vous. Vous allez mourir et votre assassinat va me rapporter trois cents cinquante mille dollar.

Vous m'avez l'aire sur de vous.

Lamaklukaa lança ses assassins contre les tueuses de Harry. Il se réservait le droit de se charger du survivant. Harry évita de justesse les coups de poing de Lamaklukaa. Il tenta de le déséquilibrer en lui faisant un « croche patte ». Lamaklukaa l'esquiva. Harry se releva. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait. Il avait la curieuse impression que Lamaklukaa tentait de gagner du temps. La nuit tomberai bientôt. Lamaklukaa attendait des renforts. Il regardait à droite et à gauche pour voir ses tueuses, toujours en plein combat. Son regard croisa celui de Chô qui lui sourit en égorgeant un démon. Elle était maculée de matière visqueuse verte, rouge ou encore jaune mais n'abandonnait pas. Lamaklukaa sorti une épée de son fourreau et se lança sur Harry. Ce dernier sorti sa baguette et lança un « expéliarmus » sur son assaillant. L'épée vola et retomba quelque mètre plus loin. Il lança ensuite un immobilus qui figea tous les démon. Il vit que ses tueuses le regardait. Harry appela le Scooby gang Castle pour qu'on vienne chercher démon encore vivant.

A l'intérieur de la grotte, Lucius ressemblait désormais à un dément hystérique. Drago regardait, toujours en le menaçant de sa baguette. Lucius parlait à toute vitesse sans qu'on puisse trouver un sens à ses mots. Au bout d'une heure, il reprit les trait de monsieur Goyle. Drago était ravie de savoir que son père n'était pas l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. Mais, si Goyle père avait réussi à prendre l'apparence de son père à travers le polynectar ça voulait dire que son père était entre ses mains.

Où est mon père, demanda-t-il?

Tu ne le retrouvera pas. Je l'ai tellement réduit que tu ne le retrouvera pas.

Espèce de... ENDOLORIS!!!

Goyle père se tordait sur le sol. Après un quart d'heure de torture, il céda. Il conduisit Drago au fond de la grotte. Son père était enchainé. Sans réfléchir, Drago se précipita vers lui, oubliant totalement la présence même de Goyle. Ce dernier en profita pour appeler sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

AVADA...

EXPELLIARMUS! Fit une voit féminine.

STUPEFIX! Enchaina Drago en se retournant.

La voix féminine c'était Ginny qui était venu voir si tout allait bien. Drago était furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sort. Il rangea sa baguette et embrassa son épouse pour la remercier. Ginny s'aida de la magie pour transporter Goyle dehors. Drago aida son père affaiblit pour sortir. Au passage, il récupéra ses équipes qui en terminaient avec les sorciers et les démons qui avait envahi la grotte.

A l'extérieur, la situation n'était pas des plus joyeuse. Le brouillard était tombé et on ne voyait rien à un mètre. Harry parvenait à apercevoir des silhouettes de Détraqueurs. Ils sorti son patronus suivit de près par toutes l'A.D. Il entendait toujours des cris, voyait des images insupportable lui revenaient encore en mémoire. Autours de lui le brouillard se dissipaient au fur et à mesure que les Détraqueurs se volatilisaient. Chô sorti à nouveau son patronus. Après plusieurs essais, un magnifique cygne argenté et puissant sorti de sa baguette. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi. Quand le dernier Détraqueurs parti, Harry s'écroula. Les autres n'était pas en meilleur forme.

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait encore fait de curieux rêves. Sa mémoire revenait d'avantage en compagnie des Détraqueurs mais il savait que Hermione et surtout madame Weasley, le sermonneraient, si jamais il projetait de se mettre à proximité de ses êtres révulsant. Il était vrai que cette thérapie pouvait se révélé plus dangereuse que bénéfique. Il senti alors une main. Il regarda et vit Chô qui dormait sur une chaise, la tête posé sur le lit. Elle avait passé la nuit à le veillé. Il décida de ne pas la réveillée. Ce pendant, madame Weasley en avait décidée autrement. Elle était arrivé avec un plateau de saucisse fumante, de pain, de lait et de chocolat. Ses tueuses et les autres membres de l'A.D. Lui enboîtaient le pas.

A table Harry. Cette nuit a été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Ho! Heu bonjours madame Weasley... Je peu vous demander quelque chose?

Vas_y Harry chéri?

Pourquoi Hedwige n'est pas venu?

Si tu crois qu'elle n'a que toi dans sa vie Potter, dit Rogue dédaigneusement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Ma petite fille a d'autres choses à faire que de servir « Le » survivant.

Et voilà, déclara Sion, Monsieur Rogue à jeter son venin de la matinée.

Elle doit accoucher sous peu Harry, répondit Ginny.

Bon, dit Drago, voilà le topo. Des aurore son venu chercher Cr... Queudever, Goyle et les autres Mangemorts que nous avons arrêter hier. Les démons on quand à eux été incarcérer dans des cellule de Sunnydales.

Bien.

Il reste que le ministère t'invite à la prochaine édition de la FAP.

La quoi?

Fête Annuelle Potter. Une fête commémorative de ta victoire sur Tu-sais-Qui.

Vaguement... Voldemort?

Voilà.

Harry resta longtemps à ré fléchir avant de décidé de retourner en Angleterre où il pris la fonction d'observateur de Londres laisser vacant par Monsieur Kowan. Elle et Sion le suivirent.


End file.
